


Not A Tim Drake Short #1: Happy Birthday

by Akoia



Series: Tim Drake Shorts [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoia/pseuds/Akoia
Summary: It's Jason's birthday, and he's spending it alone.





	Not A Tim Drake Short #1: Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Something I posted to my tumblr, and I felt the need to post on AO3 as well.

“Happy Birthday Jason!” Dick cried out happily, his voice sounded like gravel over the recording. “15 is a big deal, after all!” 

Jason closed the card, before he opened it again. And Dick wished him happy birthday, again. He sighed and laid it down on the coffee table. Now he was eighteen, technically, and he wasn’t sure why he’d even kept the card at all. He’d found it, when he’d come ‘back.’ He’d hidden it in one of the safe houses outside of Gotham before he left, never to return the same boy he once was. 

He looked over at his phone, no notifications, not that he expected there to  _be_ any. He’d gone three years since his revival without birthday wishes, and he wasn’t going to cry over it. 

That led to a bit of a crisis for him. When he died, he was fifteen. He woke up five years later, so he was twenty, but still had the body of a fifteen year old. So was he 18 or 23? Did it matter, in the grand scheme of things? No, it didn’t. None of that stuff mattered to him any longer. 

He opened the card again. 

He stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly. He wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. He looked around, and saw nothing but an old jug of expired milk. 

His head popped up when he heard his phone ringing, feeling his heart race with excitement when he read the name on the caller ID. Dick. “Hello?” He asked, casually, leaning against the couch. 

“ _Jason!”_ A voice called out, panicked. “ _It’s an emergency, we need you, at the manor ASAP!”_  

He could feel his heart in his throat as he turned and ran quickly towards the door, having enough sense to grab his gear before rushing out. He jumped on his bike, and drove off, ignoring honking car horns and shocked pedestrians. 

A thousand thoughts rushed through his mind. Was someone hurt? Or dead? Was it Alfred? He wasn’t sure if he believed in God or not, but he prayed then and there, that nothing had happened to the elderly butler. He asked whatever god would listen to take him instead. He knew the man was older, but he was still so full of life, and they all needed him so much still. 

Dick hadn’t called and asked for Red Hood, he’d asked for Jason. This had to be something of a more personal nature. And that terrified him. 

He found himself in the front of the manor, jumping off of his bike, letting it run, fall to its side, spitting dirt and grass everywhere. He ran up the front stairs and threw open the door. “ _Dick!”_ He yelled. “Where-!” 

“SURPRISE!” Many voices shouted together. Jason stopped dead in his tracks and took in the sight before him. Barbra, Alfred, Duke, Damian, Cass, Stephanie, Tim, Dick, and even Bruce were all there, in red party hats. He looked at them with an open mouth. 

They all jumped when Jason’s bike wrecked itself, finally stopping its rampage. “What is this?” Jason asked, looking around, dumbfounded.

“A surprise party, obviously.” Barbra said with a smile. Dick walked over and put a party hat on his head. “Happy Birthday, Jason.” She said, taking a quick picture. 

“Are you seriously crying right now, Todd?” Damian asked, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk. 

Jason reached up and touched the corner of his eye. Yes, he was crying and he hadn’t even noticed. He heard his own voice brake and he wrapped Dick into a hug, hiding his face in his older brother’s chest. “Thank you.” He said. 

“Naturally, Jay-Bird.” Dick said happily.


End file.
